The Hunter's War
by flying-green-monkey
Summary: The Vampires were in control, no matter what the government said. The uprising had occurred ten years ago and human society had been failing in every way since, but a new type of war was on the horizon and this time the humans wouldn't be defenseless. Elena to screwed up, trapped on the wrong side, with her enemies slowly filling the role as family.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd really appreciate reviews. Because reviews are awesome and people who write reviews are even more awesome.**

* * *

A baby began to cry in the upstairs apartment; the wailing was almost smothered by the mother's desperate tone to quiet him.

My head leant against my apartment wall, my eyes closing.

I was going to kill a Vampire today.

Today i would become a killer, my victim would become ashes in an alleyway.

The weapons were laid out on the coffee table, largest to smallest, all cleaned and sharpened.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alaric asked, looking me up and down. He was worried, hopeful that i'd say no.

"Yep" I kept my eyes down and arms folded. It was Autumn, colder than last year but the trees still had their leaves, although they'd loose them soon if the violent southerly winds kept up. My apartment didn't have heating and Alaric tried to hide his shivering.

"Don't get emotional, you want it quick and easy, no speech"

"Got it"

"No, i mean it Elena, this isn't about you, it's about killing a monster, saving lives" He was nervous, he wanted to be the one to do it and send me off to live the life of a nineteen year old girl. But he had made me a promise.

Alaric placed the wooden stake he'd been inspecting on the table and walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, fingering the scars that laid on the base of my neck.

"You're too good, too good for this..." He murmured and i shrugged him off.

"Theres always an excuse, lets just get it over with"

Alaric nodded and gestured me over to the table, i held my arm out as he secured small stakes to my wrist.

"Rub vervain on your neck but use gloves so it won't get on anything you touch at the bar, it'd be a dead give-away if you do. The only advantage we have is surprise, he is faster, stronger, and more aware than us. Never forget that. I'll come from behind, inject him with vervain, then you stake him."

My hand slid over the stake, the one i was going to use. It'd been carved the pervious week then soaked in vervain.

The baby upstairs began crying again while an early morning blue began to slip through the window. There wasn't much to see outside, just another grey building staring back, but in-between us and them was sky. Open, vast, dark blue sky.

Ten years was a long time for a human, it lets you paint a portrait of how things use to be with any colour you wanted. Vampires must have existed back then, i just didn't know it and neither did many others. The Vampires called it 'The Uprising', as if they had been suppressed or victimized. Dad called it 'The Rapture': when the Gates of Hell had opened and all its demons had come forth.

It felt more like a business transaction when things all came to be.

The Devil wears a suit, my grandfather use to say.

We had an hour before the sun would be high enough to let us leave, a wretched amount of time to wait for something. I began lacing up my converse shoes, the movie styled leathery get-up of a hunter proved to be impractical and unfordable. The trick was to go unnoticed. The front of my shoes had split into a mouth and flapped every time i lifted my foot. I had meant to fix them before now.

"you hear? April got drafted" Alaric looked up, he'd been polishing a dagger.

"The Reverend's daughter?"

I nodded "They received the letter last week"

"He won't let them take her, not with his beliefs" The Reverend still preached in school buildings and courtyards, it wasn't an illegal act although it was considered idiotic bravery to do so.

"They'll run, i guess"

"You hope thats the option he'll take" We'd known others who had chosen differently. I liked the Reverend and his daughter, they'd always been kind to us.

We all lived further south before the Uprising; a small historical town that liked to boast of its civil war history. It fell under the lost territories five years ago and the Vampires moved us all to a makeshift city of concrete blocks. We had heard going North was little better with overpopulated cities that bordered anarchy.

"You should pack a few things, the stuff thats important; photos, jewelry, a couple sets of clothes. Leave your cellphone and anything that could be traced. If things go wrong we might not be able to come back"

I had already packed a few things, Alaric had mentioned that possibility before of things going wrong. Personally, i could barely see it going right.

I placed a photo in the duffel bag, it'd been taken when i was eight and my brother Jeremy was five. Our parents stood behind us, Dad's hand on Jeremy's shoulder and mum leaning down to sling her whole arm around my chest.

"Elena" Alaric's voice came gentle and striped of the hunter's hard edge "After this... you won't be safe again. I know you have your heart set on this and i understand that, but i care for you. You know how i use to be a teacher, a husband, i had a good life, and i want that for you."

"Alaric, i-"

"I know, Elena. You keep creeping closer to the role of a daughter to me and i guess i'm scared i'll loose you too"

I swallowed hard and tried to untie my knotted stomach. It was always easier when you're alone, she had a year or two of it and he had over ten, but it didn't take long to care for someone again.

"You won't stop though and i can't leave you now" He concluded and put an end to it by reaching for my duffel bag and walking out the door.

We drove for hours, the route had to be indirect, taking the back roads into what had become the 'Grey area'. A strip of land that separated the private Vampire territories from the land the allocated for 'human use'; both could come and go in the grey ares as pleased but neither could cross over the other's boundary line. The concrete blocks they gave us after taking over our region was located five hours from the boundary, supposedly far enough to keep us safe. The fields between it had become wild, the emptiness wild and haunting.

Family homes were scattered in the distance, their roofs beginning to sink while vines tightened a green grip. One might become my home if things went wrong and i still escaped. Alaric had done this before, and i'd watched him do it more than once, these sort of things could go right and you could get away with it but my hands shook.

I curled my toes and squeezed my eyes shut for a half a second. My breath had to keep steady or Alaric would turn the car around. The window felt cool as i leant my head against it, the car causing a slight vibration, this time i kept my eyes closed and willed myself to sleep.

It was dreamless, the first time in months and the relief was only partial.

"We're almost there" I blinked and noticed evening had set forth. The fields were gone and a highway town had come instead, the neon lights blurring as a light rain came down. Alaric slowed the car to a bar with a wide parking lot and dense clump of trees at the back.

"This is the place, a couple vampires come round here, well thats what the waitress said. It should be easy pickings for your first time"

"How do you she can be trusted"

He paused, not thinking but giving me a once over. Trust didn't come easy anymore.

"She lost her twin sister to the drafting, when she came back, the girl was... lost" The draftings changed people, jeremy hadn't returned from his yet. I waited a year after his compulsory two. People disappeared all the time and he'd become one of them.

Alaric opened the door and i followed. My wrists felt bulky and obvious with the stakes strapped in, i wanted to run my hands over them but Alaric had told me a hundred times not to, instead i folded my arms tightly against my chest. The bar door opened and i expected every one to turn and stare but they didn't, they had lives and we were insignificant, as Alaric promised we would be.

"Vampire groupies, travelers, the lost" Alaric whispered into my ear as i looked around. It was a depressing place that appeared to be barely getting by. He led me to the counter and waved down the bartender, a bearded fellow with a tired look.

"Burbon for me, coke for her" I hopped on the stool and wondered if they even cared enough not to serve and underage alcohol, i didn't even know if that rule still applied. Alaric's eyes were kept busy darting around the room, subtly searching for a vampire. I'd asked him before how he could tell them apart, he just promised that he had yet to get it wrong.

"There" He breathed, flicking his finger backwards slightly in the direction to his right. I looked over his shoulder and let my breath hitch. He was beautiful, as expected, stunning among his weary drinkers but still slumping into their gloom. A head of tangled black and a sharp angular face. He gulped down his drink in one then shrugged his jacket on, readying to leave. My fist clenched, i wanted to follow him, but we had to wait a moment.

As the door banged shut Alaric stood up and swiftly walked out, myself on his heels. It was raining harder now and a rumble in the distance indicated a storm wasn't far off. Standing behind Alaric i could see a syringe slip down from his sleeve and into his hand, the vampire just a few feet away. It was hard to walk causally, my concentration went to keeping my breath steady, i couldn't screw this up. It happened quick, Alaric made a lunge. I leapt forward with the stake plunging it into the stomach through his back. I moved too fast, faster than Alaric could inject the vervain. The Vampire let out a groan and knocked Alaric to the side with a sickening snap of his neck. The Vampire yanked out my stake and dropped to his knees. He faced me now and looked up. Icy blue eyes met mine and my breathing suddenly became very deep. I moved, clutching another stake and jumping forward, as the tip touched the Vampire's chest a large hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. The Vampire slammed me on to my back and hissed in my ear.

"Stupid girl"

My head had slammed against the concrete and i could feel blood streaming down the side of my face.

"You got a problem there, Salvatore?" I new voice called out from across the car park and the vampire turned his head from me.

"Just damn hunters" He called back casually "The older ones dead, this one is fine"

The sour taste of vomit filled my mouth but his hand gripped my throat so tight i could only choke on it.

"You going to kill her?"

The vampire looked down at me, inspecting my face.

"Don't know yet. She's a pretty thing"

A new face came into my view and peered down.

"If you don't want her, i'll take her."

"You can't, she's a hunter, a lousy one but a hunter, better take her to your father's estate for a trial. I thought he was going to stake last time i didn't"

In one swift movement he swept me up and tossed me over his shoulder. My heart skipped a beat when Alaric's body came into view, his neck twisted into an unusual angle.

"LET THE FUCK GO OF ME!" I half screamed and choked before vomiting again, this time down his back.

"Shit" The vampire cursed while the other began to laugh hysterically.

"I like this one already" He was almost doubling over in laughter, the vampire glared at him.

"Fuck you Klaus, come on, hold her for a sec"

The other vampire, Klaus, walked over and grabbed my wrists, pulling me off the first Vampire's shoulder. He easily held them both in one hand and peered at me curiously. I tried not to whimper, it seemed wrong for a hunter to whimper.

"She _is_ quite the looker, Damon. Very Katherine-esque, i'd say" The Vampire, Damon, growled in reply but it only made Klaus laugh harder and crueler.

"Still hung up on her, huh? Bitchier than my sister that one."

Damon walked over to a sleek car and opened the boot, he came back with a long rope and strip of cloth.

"Hold her still, will ya" I began to scream and move wildly, desperate to get out of Klaus' grip; i didn't have a chance getting away from one, let alone two. Damon shoved my arms behind my back and tied them tightly before gagging my mouth. I panted heavily and my eyes became angry slits lined with tears. Damon stood back for a moment then reached out and gripped my chin, turning my head from side to side.

"You're right, she looks a lot like Katherine. Curl her hair and a dash of nice clothes she'd be a dead ringer"

"You're sick my friend, but i appreciate that" Klaus said slapping his back, Damon's eyes never left mine and in one swift motion he lifted me up and tossed me into the back seat of his chevy camaro.

"i'll meet you there, then?" Damon called out as he climbed into the driver's seat, Klaus answer was indistinguishable.

The car let out a low hum of life and gained increasing speed as we pulled onto the road, leaving Alaric still twisted on the parking lot concrete. I sent a silent blessing of thanks that Alaric had, as unlikely as it was, a ring that could save him. It'd been a long time since i uttered a prayer, faith slipped away quickly without my dad to hold it up. The side of my head was throbbing fiercely, a concussion most likely, i closed my eyes tightly as if the act would let me hide away from my pounding mind.

Everything had gone horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Things didn't change dramatically after the uprising, at least not at first. The adults were put on edge, faith became more prominent, but overall the daily life of a adolescent girl was kept relatively normal. I joined the cheerleading team, a junior squad, at eleven and was pretty good at it. My parents had become tense and council meetings became a weekly event that was followed by daily arguments. Jeremy would come and sit in on practice, scribbling on his drawing pad; he didn't want to be home either.

I had a family. It was hard; there was crying and begging, prolonged indecision. But there was the unquestionable knowledge that i was loved, i had a family and it was unfathomable to think otherwise.

The gag Damon had placed in my mouth made it dry and stretched my lips into an unusual position. I kept my eyes on the traveling landscape, it wasn't like the other side, the Vampire territory consisted of elegant estates and well kept towns. There was a vague familiarity hanging over the area, which made sense, Mystic Falls couldn't be far from here.

The car made a sudden turn to the side of the road and pulled to a stop. Damon turned around in his seat and eyed me suspiciously.

"We'll be there in ten minutes"

The blood drained from my face, the penalty for hunting was high. His hand reached out to my face, it was cold and as i tried to shrink away he grabbed the back of my neck and held it tight.

"If i take this off , will you scream?" he indicated to the gag and i shook my head. He gave the cloth a good tug and let it hang around my neck. I took a deep intake of air and struggled to keep my breathing calm.

"Whats your name?"

I ignored his question and gave him a watery glare with a quivering lip.

"Are they going to kill me?"

Damon clicked his tongue irritably.

"I asked what was your name, and yes, you're a hunter, it is a possibility. Now, i'll ask you again, and you better be nice to me because i may very well be the one to save your life, so whats your name?"

"Elena, Elena Gilbert... you'll let me go?" A half hope.

He shook his head and smirked.

"Believe me, Elena, if i save you it'll be in self-interest... Don't look at me with those judgy eyes, it was you who tried to kill me, remember."

The dread that had kept my insides in a tight grasp, gave a sickening tug and if my arms hadn't been tied behind my back i would have hugged them over my stomach.

Damon turned back to the front and began driving again the the occasional glance at me through the rearview mirror.

"Whats your sob story then? No offense, but you're not the hunting type and are clearly crap at it."

"My parents" I croaked. Them and the rest of the council who were strung up on old oak trees branches, hanging like strange fruit. "They were on a town council... there was a plan to, ah, rid the town of vampires."

He nodded and let out a soft "ahh" of realization that lacked sympathy.

My throat closed, sometimes the horror of their death would numb while other times it hit me with a wave a raking sobs. The vampires had called all the town residents to the central park, the festive lanterns had been strung up on the surrounding trees giving a false pretense to the terrified crowd. I made Jeremy hold my hand, our parents hadn't come home the night. We didn't see them at first, we didn't see anything, the crowd was dense and we were in the centre.

'Its the council members' I don't remember those words exactly, but they must have been said at some point because it didn't take long to realize our parents were up the front, standing in a line.

A female vampire called out and everyone went silent. I don't remember the words, the speech was long and threatening riddled with phases like "best for everyone" and "avoiding future problems". The reverend hadn't gone to the council meeting that night, April had been sick and he stood in the crowd with his hand around her shoulder to press her face into his jacket. He saw us and blinked.

"Don't look" He whispered and I hugged Jeremy to me, copying the reverend, but didn't turn my head away. I was nearer to the front when i caught a glimpse of the council members lined up, but still didn't see my parents.

A scream ripped from my throat when the Vampires began to tear at the council memeber's throats. They weren't held by rope or gunpoint , they stood paralyzed and the Vampires worked through the line, council members dropping to the ground only to have noose hooked around their necks by another vampire and be strung up on the trees. Pools of blood formed beneath each dangling pair feet.

I saw them then.

My mum's head lolled to the side, the lantern behind her providing an airy halo. Her brown hair was messy and one shoe had fallen off while the other hung by her toe. Dad 's neck had been attacked more brutally, they had trouble hanging him up.

The strange thing was, i saw it and i still walked home expecting them to be there. I waited for them for days. The Reverend came a week later, he had buried them and the others but told me and Jeremy not to come. The Vampires made the bodies hang for five days and the stench hung onto the whole town. Reverend gave us their wedding bands and a necklace my mum had been wearing, then told us we had to leave. The whole town did. There was barely anything we could take except a suitcase each filled with clothes we'd quickly grow out of.

"Elena!" Damon's voice snapped and i looked up. We'd pulled up to a gate which automatically opened, the house beyond it was a mansion in every sense of the word.

"The Mikealson's are demanding of the best." He said nodding to the house " I suppose they deserve it since they are the oldest."

Klaus stood leaning against his car waiting for them.

"You're in luck, my father is in and he'll gladly see you"

Damon raised his eye brow "I don't think your father has ever been 'glad' in his life". He opened the car door and pulled me by my arm.

The house was the sort of place my family took weekend visits to. Mum had been part of the historical society and dragged us to famous houses all over the south until we were old enough to say 'no'.

I couldn't help myself but to dig my heels into ground, a desperate resistance that didn't even make the vampires turn or lessen their stride. The grand front door which swung open as we approached by a blonde boy my age. The boy kept a stoic face although i swore his eyes softened a little when he glance at me. A bite mark on his wrist proved him human.

The inside seemed to be even more extravagant with an entry hall that led into large room that could nearly be a ballroom and a grand staircase being the central point.

"Salvatore!, what in God's name have you done now!" The deep voice echoed before a figure came to sight.

"Mikeal" Damon bowed his head and gave me a rough push to the ground.

"Sorry to disturb you on this fine day" His voice sounded genuine but mocking nature evident from the great gusts of rain that had began to fall outside.

"Out with it" The figure growled. I could barely see face but a deeper sense of terror filled me, more than i thought possible.

"This girl and an older hunter tried to stake me out in the Grey area. The older ones dead."

There was a silence in waiting for the reply, clanking footsteps revealed him to be closer but i didn't dare look up, not even when a pair of expensive shiny black shoes came into my downcast eyesight. A large cold hand turned my chin up.

"Whats your name?" It wasn't the demanding accusation that had been directed at the other vampires, this was softer, pitying without mercy.

"Elena"

"Are you a hunter, Elena?" I didn't know how to answer. In truth i wasn't, not really. The figure, Mikeal, gently patted my hair with his other hand, his eyes pushing a force into my mind, as if hands were digging through my eye sockets. Then he let and i gasped for a breath i didn't know i needed.

"You brought a scared little girl to me, Salvatore. What was your intentions, to have her burned? She's yet to ever make a kill."

Damon shook his head.

"I thought an alternative could be made, my household is in need of a human. This could be the replacement."

Mikeal looked back at me and sighed.

"An attempted hunting needs to be punished, her intentions were unquestionable. Keep her until she is no longer needed, then kill her."

The sentence had been passed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Try to escape and i will kill you" Damon said as he untied my hand and sat me in the front seat. I immediately curled up my knees and hugged them tightly.

"Its your own fault" He said without glancing at me. "what type of idiot becomes an untrained hunter."

Me. Because i thought i could, i thought that was what your meant to do when you loose the people you love. I didn't want to wait around to be drafted as the human blood bag and thats right where i ended up except i didn't have a chance of leaving.

The drive wasn't long, a slow horror and dream-like state set in as the surroundings became increasingly familiar. I bit my lip to stop a gasp as i realized what town we were driving through; what town looked as though it'd never changed.

"A lot of humans live here, run businesses, overall its vampire run" Damon explained causally mistaking the morbid fascination for curiosity. He suddenly reached over and ran his hand through my hair, i froze at his touch which only made him chuckle slightly. He kept his hand there the entire ride, playing with my hair absently while i could barely breathe.

The car finally pulled to a stop in front of a house that could also be described as a mansion but much smaller than the one before. I didn't move from the car, he just looked at me irritatingly and pulled me out by my wrist. My feet stumbled trying to keep up as he marched up the stairs and through the front door.

"Bonnie! Caroline! Stefan!" He called out as he dragged me down a hallway and into a large library. "Get down here now!"

A dark skinned girl with straight black hair was the first to arrive and glared at Damon.

"Some manners wouldn't go amiss, and who in God's name is that?"

A leggy blonde girl walked in with a man trailing at her heels before Damon could answer, she let out a small squeal.

"Ohhh, did you finally get a human?"

I took a small step back, my eyes darting around the room searching for an escape or weapon.

"For once Caroline is right. This is Elena. She's a shitty wannabe hunter who is now our blood supply... And guys, try treating her like a pet this time, i don't want a Vicki Donovan repeat."

The blonde, Caroline, walked up to me quickly and peered down.

"Well, she's pretty, a bit timid, but aren't they all at first"

The dark haired girl let out a tisk "Let the poor girl be, Care, i'll run her bath. From the smell of it she's covered in vervain, come on sweetheart"

I glanced from one to the other, Caroline gave me a small push in the other girls direction who promptly took me by the hand. It was as if i was a child, maybe they saw as one. I knew i was unusually small. Alaric said it was probably from years of malnutrition that had stunted my growth slightly. Food had become increasingly unavailable over the years and hunger was as common as sleep. Or maybe i was just a child compared to their age.

"I'm Bonnie Bennet, resident witch" The girl suddenly said with a smile and laughed at the confusion evident on my face.

"Prominent vampire families always have a witch family tied to them. The Bennets have been assisting the Salvatores for hundreds of years... Don't worry you'll be alright here, Damon is impulsive but with a good heart if you can find it. Stefan and Caroline are both unusually moral for vampires, so you definitely won't have a problem with them. Here we are" She pushed a door open to reveal a large bathroom with a claw foot tub in the centre.

"I'll bring you a set of clothes, just start running the bath and relax a little." Her smile faltered a bit when i didn't return it, so she simply closed the door and left me standing there with my arms wrapped around my waist.

A pet. He told them to treat me like a pet. Vomit rose through my throat and i leapt to the toilet, holding my hair back with one hand. The crying came easily now i was alone, not small silent tears, but sobs that caused my entire body to shake. I slammed my back against the wall and let my face become contorted in grief, self-pity, and fear.

Stupid.

I was so stupid

I should have let Alaric do it. I should have backed down. The only reason he went was he was afraid i'd go by myself and i would have.

"Elena?" The door creeped open and Bonnie slipped in with Caroline behind her. I ignored them, i didn't want them to be there. My eyes remained squeezed shut with the tears steaming down my face.

"Honey, it's going to be alright"

Someone turned the tap and water began to gush into the bathtub. Caroline gently pried my arms from my chest and began taking off my clothing, the way a mother would to child. I didn't understand what they were doing, the way they were acting. It'd be easier if they were cruel, i'd understand the situation better, not this kindness when i knew what would come when they were hungry.

I was food, i was disposable. I didn't want to forget because i knew they'd be the ones to kill me.

Caroline lifted me up and placed in the bathtub, the hot water came as a shock and i made an involuntary flinch as the water consumed me. Bonnie had slipped out of the room but Caroline remained and began washing my hair while i sat paralyzed with fear every time she touched me.

"I know you're scared, we aren't bad. I mean, you'll need to watch out about Damon, and as long as Stefan is under control, but we won't purposely hurt you. Besides, we mainly go on blood bags or animal blood if we can stomach it. Its just how things are, you have to have a human. I think we could be friends though. Its not like it use to be, the Originals go on about how we're the elite now with endless blood supply. But i liked it how it was before, life is so safe its boring now. Nothing to do and the same people. Still, theres lots of parities and fancy balls." She rambled on and i faded off, sinking into the bathtub, my eyes slowly closing.

When my eyes flickered open, everything was blurry; i was vaguely aware of being carried before letting the deep black of sleep come again.

The second time i awoke i was in a large canopied bed, wearing strange pajamas and tucked under the blankets. Its a strange thing to wake up after crying, my face feeling strange while my stomach had become unknotted and there was a reluctant feeling of release. Cathartic.

I pushed the covers off me and sat up. This was going to be my room i assumed. A set of clothes had been laid out on the dresser with a small bag of toiletries. It was a nice room, a large wardrobe stood in the corner and there was a large window and window seat. It was nicer than anywhere i'd ever slept before. I had forgotten what my childhood bedroom was like, it had become blurry snapshots of creamy colors.

An old-fashioned clock revealed it to be early morning, or late night, however you class 4.00 am. My stomach growled ferociously but i didn't dare leave my room. There was an anti-climax the way boredom followed absolute fear and terror. I wished i had a notepad and pen, i had given up the dream of being a writer but that didn't take the enjoyment away. journaling made things feel better, more understood. In the end, i settled for the window seat, watching the dark of night slowly break into day. Despite the situations sunrises are always beautiful and i felt a soft sad smile tilt on my lips. My mum said a sunrise was God's paintings, something to greet the hard worker in the early morning.

A gentle knock came and the door creaked open. I spun around fast and faced the brown haired man with the angular jaw i'd seen yesterday; Stefan.

"I'm sorry, i just heard you were up and thought you might like something to eat." He placed a tray on the dresser alongside a book.

I stared at him blankly, not sure how to react. He gave a small smile, the truce sort of smile that came with apologies and backed out the door. I didn't say 'thank you, it felt odd.

My stomach growled now it was in the presence of food and i eagerly moved over and stared down at the dish. It was simple, cereal with yogurt and fruit, i ate it quickly. It was good, much better than the instant noodles i'd primarily lived off of. A morbid chuckle came, since i was going to become food at least they were feeding me well.

I picked up the book and inspected the cover, it looked old and well-read, i'd heard of the author before, 'Virginia Wolf', if i had kept up with school i would have read 'Mrs Dalloware' in my senior year. Climbing back on to the window seat i began to read, growing more and more thankful to Stefan Salvatore for providing a temporary escape.


End file.
